


Forgive me

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels guilty after Dean dies so he competes the trials</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

_ Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone _

Sam dials Dean’s number over and over again hoping that by some miracle Dean would pick up. He just wants to tell him he’s sorry, that he didn’t mean what he said, that he loves him more than anything. But he knows he won’t pick up. His phone was destroyed along with the Impala in the crash.

The last words he said to Dean were his biggest regret in his life: “I hate you, I wish you never came from Purgatory” why did he said that? Because he trick him into saying yes to Gadreel? He knew he would do the same for Dean. But he was so angry... so Dean decided to go to the nearest bar. He never saw that car.

Sam wished he could turn the clock back; tell him he understands why he did it so maybe he would stay in the bunker with him. “Dean I’m so sorry” he whispered with eyes filled with tears as he was burning his body. He killed him. It was his fault. He made him leave. The other driver never saw Dean coming. He came out of nowhere, drunk and upset. Dean always drove fast but never reckless. That night, when he came from the bar, he decided to blow some steam on the road.

The next day he summoned Crowley:

“Why am I not surprised? Let me guess: you want me to bring Dean back?” asked Crowley when he appeared in the bunker.

“No. You will be human again” answered Sam as he cuffed Crowley.

“O yeah. Now when there’s no Dean to stop you the last minute. But think about it: if you cure me, you die. You really want to throw your whole life away?”

But Sam didn’t listen he cuffed him to the chair and started.

*

Eight hours later Sam was standing over Crowley holding the last needle.

“Thank you Sam. I know you’re doing this for your brother, but still... thank you” said Crowley before Sam gave him the last dose.

Then he slit his palm and started: “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!” He placed the bloody palm against the Crowley's mouth.

A moment later Crowley was human and Sam was dying. He released Crowley and then fell to the ground. His breathing was shallow but his eyes were wide open. Just before he took his last breath and light left his eyes he whispered: “Forgive me” then his heart stopped and he died.  



End file.
